claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Father Vincent
Father Vincent is a priest in the Holy City of Rabona. Etymology "Vincent" is transliterated as "ヴィンセント." Derived from Latin "vincere" (to conquer). Name of numerous saints. Also, the name of Dutch Post-Impressionist painter, Vincent van Gogh (1853–1890). Appearance Father Vincent is an elderly man. Has bald or shaven head. He wears traditional priest's robes and a gold chain with a cross around his neck. Personality Father Vincent does not prejudge Claymores as necessarily evil, though he admits having his fears. He cares about Rabona a lot, so much so he called a Claymore for help despite the rules against the "unnatural" in the city. He even allows Galatea to stay on as a nun even after finding out she was a former Claymore. Special Abilities His compassion and relentless struggle against prejudice. A fault that he had to overcome within himself in relating to Clare, as he later confessed to Miria. A rare human trait in this series. Biography Clare's Visit Father Vincent is first introduced when Clare and Raki travel to Rabona in order to kill a Yoma. It is later revealed that he was the one who called them. It appears that some people are unhappy about this but he explains to them that it was necessary to protect Rabona. Before Clare goes to battle the Yoma she asks Father Vincent to take care of Raki should she die and, although he is hesitant, he agrees to take care of him. He helps take care of Clare, Galk and Sid after the battle. While tending to Clare's wounds he sees the stigmata on her abdomen, which shocks him, so he bandage her over her clothes (which he later apologizes for). After Seven Years After seven years Father Vincent has hired Galatea as a nun, although he doesn't know it. He is rather surprised when he realizes she is a Claymore and when she begins to fight Miata. He also doesn't understand why Miata still attacks Galatea when the Awakened Being Agatha is destroying Rabona. Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma then show up to kill Agatha. Father Vincent looks genuinely glad to see Clare. He helps bandage the wounded and is no longer surprised to see the Claymore's true form, something which shocks Clarice. He allows Miria, Tabitha, Miata and Clarice to stay in Rabona and lets Galatea keep her job as a nun. Relationships Clare When he first saw Clare he was a little uneasy and was a little scared of her. But as Clare started to do her job (and also while she was injured) Vincent started to open up to Clare. After the Seven Year time skip when Clare returns to Robona they talk and look at each other as if they are friends. Raki Vincent first thought odd of Raki for wanting to spend his life with a Claymore. But as he warmed up to Clare he started to understand and like Raki. Towards the end of Clare's first visit Father Vincent he starts to look at Raki as one of his own. Galk and Sid Two of his soldiers, he thinks that they are rash but are very helpful and do their job right. As a priest, Father Vincent seems not to have much contact to those two. Galatea Father Vincent thought nothing of Galatea at first only knowing her as a nun and being nice to all the kids. Once, she revealed herself as a Claymore he was confused, but Miria pleaded for Galatea to be able to stay as a nun in Rabona. Later, he cheerfully tells her how much the children miss her presence and that she could return to them anytime. He also asks to say a prayer for the Claymores. it:Padre Vincentes:Vincent Category:Human Category:Males